Monster List
__NOWYSIWYG__ =Intro= Below you will find a table overview of the monsters of all areas. The see the monsters of a particular area, please check the section overview per area (below). For Monster Bosses, please check the Monster Bosses list. Overview per Area Please check the appropriate area page for an overview of monsters in that area. Overview of all Areas Level Image Monster Name Area EXP 1 Lamb Patrian Ipcus Road to Patrian 30 2 Cat Patrian Ipcus 20 2 Mouse Scanty Plain 50 3 Fluffy Sheep Patrian Ipcus Road to Ipcus 90 3 Snake Patrian 90 4 Pig Patrian Ipcus 66 5 Starving Mutt Ipcus Road to Ipcus 60 5 Forest Bunny Road to Patrian Ipcus Road to Ipcus 65 5 Mr Sally Shores of Renewal 110 5 Ferret Lynderyn 6 Cow Patrian Road to Patrian Ipcus 114 7 Mangy Mutt Patrian Ipcus Road to Patrian 82 7 Spicy Snake Road to Patrian Shores of Renewal Scanty Plain 168 7 Smelly Brigand Road to Ipcus 95 8 Barren Snake Road to Patrian Scanty Plain Road to Ipcus 203 9 Rabid Bunny Shores of Renewal Road to Ipcus Road to Patrian 224 9 Fiery Slime Mushroom Cave 230 10 Mongrel Road to Patrian 180 10 Rabble Slime Mushroom Cave 391 10 Guard Slime Mushroom Cave 322 10 Great Mr Sally Isle of Maloha 310 10 Sea Snake Half Way Point Lynderyn 250 10 Juvenile Starfish Lynderyn 10 Fruit Slime Dining Hall 11 Annoyed Drifter Scanty Plain 12 Angry Drifter Scanty Plain 12 Smelly Imp Road to Ipcus Drudge Caves 487 13 Wild Boar Road to Ipcus 560 14 Chocolate Bunny Road to Ipcus 695 14 Hog Isle of Maloha 710 14 Super Imp Balloon Drudge Caves 14 Veggie Slime Dining Hall 15 Starfish Half Way Point 410 15 Imp Washer Drudge Caves 15 Imp Worker Drudge Caves 16 Pillywiggin Forest of Forgiveness Road to Ipcus 860 17 Monkey Isle of Maloha 1010 17 Sickly Shroom Road to Ipcus Forest of Forgiveness 17 Snow Rabbit Askar Forest 18 Enraged Pillywiggin Forest of Forgiveness 18 Meat Slime Dining Hall 19 Imp Warrior Drudge Caves 20 Imp Ninja Drudge Caves 20 Savage Boar Askar Forest 20 Stompy Ghost Scanty Plain 20 Not so Scary Boy Spooky House 21 Elite Imp Guard Drudge Caves 22 Dirty Imp Drudge Caves 22 Seashore Brigand Pirates Landing 22 Wild Slime Isle of Maloha 22 Ruthless Swabby Pirates Landing 22 Stabbity Imp Drudge Caves 22 Book'd Ghost Scanty Plain 23 Not so Scary Girl Spooky House 550 24 Seaweed Lurker Pirates Landing 620 26 wiggly Puppy Spooky House 700 23 hp 1635 Undead Maid Scanty Plain 600 28 Grumpy Pirate Pirates Landing 1200 29 Cute Kitten Spooky House 750 30 Sea Slime Pirates Landing 1400 30 Grizzly Askar Forest 2290 30 Sandman Pirates Landing 1200 30 Jack Underlock Dark Passage 800 31 Shadow Jack Dark Passage 33 Escaped Con Dark Passage 33 Escaped Criminal Dark Passage 34 Possessed Booty Pirates Landing 2000 35 Sassy Deckhand Pirates Landing 2200 36 Foraging Scallywag Pirates Landing 700 36 Drunken Pirate Pirates Landing 2400 36 Pirate Wench Pirates Landing 2400 37 Cranky Tourist Pirates Landing 1000 37 Rabies Infested Carnival Monkey Carnival of Despair 37 Underground Dweller Dark Passage 3050 39 Underground Librarian Dark Passage 39 Black Rat Maloha Sewers 3235 40 Catabomb Creeper Maloha Sewers 1425 40 Blood Sucker Maloha Sewers 1425 40 Sewer Slime Maloha Sewers 4047 40 Snowman Askar Lake 1500 40 Shadow Dog Dark Passage 3316 40 Devotee Maloha Temple 3440 41 Devil Dog Dark Passage 41 Mutated Girl Dark Passage 3416 41 Mutated Man Dark Passage 3416 41 Black Tail Garden Maze 4000 42 Deranged Man Dark Passage 3521 43 Deranged Woman Dark Passage 3620 43 Follower Maloha Temple 3621 45 Grey Tail Garden Maze 3000 45 Penguin Askar Lake 1800 45 Infected Carousel Horse Carnival of Despair 1700 45 Bumper Skid Carnival of Despair 3875 45 Brown Rat Maloha Sewers 3827 45 Supporter Maloha Temple 3400 45 Decaying Man Servant Punchy's Playhouse 3817 45 Drowned Clown Punchy's Playhouse 3803 45 Extinguished Fire Juggler Punchy's Playhouse 1700 45 Cocinero Muerto Punchy's Playhouse 3817 46 Killer Snowflake Askar Lake 2200 46 Candy of the Damned Carnival of Despair 3780 46 Undead Performer Punchy's Playhouse 3992 46 Ballroom Dancer Punchy's Playhouse 3920 46 Ballroom Gentleman Punchy's Playhouse 2000 46 Rotten Waitress Punchy's Playhouse 3955 46 Elegant Diner Punchy's Playhouse 3929 46 Closet Skeleton Punchy's Playhouse 3967 46 Trunk Skeleton Punchy's Playhouse 2000 47 Spawn Punchy's Playhouse 4098 48 Elder Maloha Temple 4102 49 Dark Forest Enforcer Dark Forest 4497 49 Dark Forest Bandit Dark Forest 4359 50 White Tail Garden Maze 3200 50 Sewer Bat Maloha Sewers 2300 50 Diseased Rat Maloha Sewers 4332 50 Enraged Villager Dark Forest 6503 50 Confused Villager Dark Forest 6320 50 Dark Forest Sage Dark Forest 4328 50 Dark Forest Berserker Dark Forest 6210 50 Dark Henchman Dark Forest 6450 50 Dark Warrior Dark Forest 9000 50 Renegade Guardian Renegade Hideout 7500 50 Renegade Priest Renegade Hideout 7125 50 Relaxing Renegade Renegade Hideout 6750 50 Renegade Spirit Dark Hallway 8200 50 Spirit Imposter Dark Hallway 8700 50 Desperate Mage Dank Hallway 10200 50 Succubus Slave Dank Hallway 10400 50 Rabid Bear Ghost Town 10500 50 Venomous Serpent Ghost Town 9750 50 Forgotten Cow Ghost Town 10500 50 Lovable Lamb Ghost Town 9000 50 Enraged Sheep Ghost Town 10500 50 Vicious Slime Ghost Town 9900 50 Rebel Swashbuckler Pirates Cove 50 Rebel Worker Pirates Cove 50 Loyal Rebel Pirates Cove 50 Enslaved Local Pirates Cove 50 Mushroom Minion Pirates Cove 50 Nessie Pirates Cove Category:Monsters